


A Fiction

by a_fictioneer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempting to anyway, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Desire, Destiny, F/F, F/M, Fate, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Korrasami - Freeform, Longing, Lust, Moving On, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn, Smut, avatar korra - Freeform, torn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fictioneer/pseuds/a_fictioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you awake?” Asami spoke softly. Her words the gentlest they’d ever been. Truthfully she’d barely used her voice in days and it didn't sound familiar to her. As soon as they found Korra, Asami hadn't left her side. Korra had been in the hospital for almost a week and still hadn’t even opened her eyes. Cradling Korra’s calloused hands, she stared down at her; the normally loud, boisterous girl who was always full of life and energy, was beaten. Signs of her struggles raged all over her body. </p><p>“Can you hear me Korra?” Her voice cracked slightly as she fought to fight back tears looking at the state the girl she loved was in. </p><p>“Look, there’s some things I need to get off my chest and some of these things I’m afraid I won’t have the guts to say to you when you’re awake. So I’m going to try say them now…”</p><p>***</p><p>An AU fiction where Asami and Korra realise they're in love with each other, (unfortunately) right about the time a lot of dangerous people want Korra dead because they discover she's the Avatar. Asami must now fight to keep the love of her life alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**(Asami)**

 

I’ve known Korra for years. Ever since she first moved to Republic City from the Southern Water Tribe to stay at Air Temple Island with Master Tenzin, a close friend of her family’s. Overtime I’d come to hold a great deal of respect and admiration for Korra; she was a skilled water bender, an incredible fighter, but most of all she was my closest friend. After my mom died, I felt a piece of me had gone too, but overtime I came to notice that Korra filled that gaping hole inside me. Something not even my father, nor my friends Mako and Bolin had managed to do. It took me a while to realise and accept it, but I loved Korra – love Korra, and I believe that maybe I always have. I knew that much deep down no matter how often I tried to fight it or think up different reasons, and deep down I knew she loved me too, but I always got the feeling she was keeping something from me, even after all the years we’d known one another. Instead of pressing to find out just what that something was, I decided to wait, trusting that in time she’d tell me. When I did come to learn just what it was, it changed my life - all our lives. We knew our paths had intertwined with hers and that nothing would ever be the same again.

 

* * *

 

**(Korra)**

_Air Temple Island._

_4 years ago_

“Maybe it’s about time I tell them Tenzin. What do you think?” she directed the question to the older, balding man who then stared back, they’d had this discussion a few times, he prepared himself for another. 

“Korra, I know your friends mean a great deal to you, and you don’t want to keep things from them but if you also want to protect them, you’ll need to keep them in the dark about you being the Avatar, at least until you’ve completely mastered your air bending. So that should the world call on you, you’ll be ready.” 

She sighed, she knew where this was leading, but she considered herself an honest person, and she hated keeping secrets, especially from her friends. “Tenzin I don’t know how much longer it could be until I completely master air bending! I know you say I’m not ready for the world to know I’m the Avatar, and sometimes I’m not sure I’ll ever be, but I’ll have to face it eventually, ready or not. Who better not to tell first than my friends! They trust me, and I trust them” Korra pleaded. She didn’t understand why it felt so important for her, even after all this time, to tell her friends of her identity. But it tugged at her, like something she felt she needed to do and would never fully be satisfied until it was done. 

“In time you will master air bending and they will come to learn that you are the Avatar, I just think you need to be patient. There’s no good that can come in rushing. Don’t worry Korra,” he said, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She’d grown so much since she first arrived, not just physically, but mentally too, “we’ll get there soon, you’ve matured into a thoughtful young woman who puts the needs of others before your own. I know you mean well in wanting to tell your friends the truth, but I believe that time will come sooner than you think.” 

She lowered her head in disappointment. She knew he had a point. The plan was always, master the elements, ready yourself for the world so that when the world needs you, you’re there, fully realised and more than prepared to help guide the world toward a better path. But Asami, Mako and Bolin were her friends, she cared deeply about all of them, and wanted nothing more than to tell them, to lift the burden off her chest and confide in her friends. 

Sensing her disappointment, Tenzin steered her away from the training relics, “Come, that’s enough training for today and President Raiko is throwing the banquet soon for some of the most important people in Republic City, it’s going to be a big night. You and your friends are already invited. Asami will be joining her father Hiroshi of Future Industries. We best get ready.” 

The idea of seeing Asami and her friends soon, put a warm smile on Korra’s face and a fuzzy feeling in her stomach particularly towards the thought of seeing Asami, she didn’t understand why but ignored it. 

They strode back towards the temple when multiple sounds of laughter and gushes of wind came whizzing up behind them. “Yay! Banquet!” They turned to where the voices came from and saw Meelo, Ikki and Jinora air scootering past them.  

“Korra! Come on, race you back to the Temple!” said Ikki excitedly. 

“You’re on! If I win… You do my laundry for a week!” Korra challenged the young, over hypo air bender, smirking Ikki agreed. Korra formed an air scooter and raced back towards the Temple, already deciding on an outfit to wear tonight, and taking delight in knowing Ikki will be the one to clean it afterwards.

 


	2. The Banquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the banquet, Korra and Asami have a brief moment amongst the chaos, before reality kicks in once again...

 

**(Asami)**

_Sato Mansion_

 

“Asami! Are you ready to go?” her father called out to her from downstairs. 

“I’ll be right down” she said back in response. She took one last glance at the mirror, she was draped in her favourite evening dress; a sleeveless satin red chiffon dress, that slightly tightened around the waist only to flow out and the lawyers of chiffon to slowly cut back just revealing her long slender legs through the fabric. She accessorised her outfit with single gold earrings and bracelets, along with her signature long hair swept to the right and her makeup; dark red lips that clashed starkly with her fair skin, purple eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner. She had one more accessory which she wore more often as of late, a necklace Korra gave her for her birthday; a small photo of the two of them smiling from Korra’s birthday from the previous year. She looked at Korra in the photo; her arm draped around Asami’s back, pulling a wide, goofy grin. Her soft brown hair in wolf tails. Clutching the necklace, she looked out towards Air Temple Island, to where Korra was. She sighed, she’d see her soon, she thought. Hopefully she won’t blush as much as she did the day before, after googling Korra while she practiced her water bending. She was a truly amazing bender, so powerful for someone so young. Asami was captivated every time she saw her friends using their bending. As a non bender, it was something she always envied, but thanks to her dad ensuring she’d be able to protect herself by placing her in self defence classes from a young age, knew she could hold her own. She sprayed one last spritz of rose scented perfume on herself and strolled out of the house to where her father was already waiting in the limo outside. 

 

The car door opened for her and she hopped inside to greet her father. “You look beautiful sweetie, your mother would be so proud of you and all you’ve accomplished.” Her father said. “Thank you dad, she’d be proud of your achievements too and everything we’ve managed to accomplish together” She smiled, fondly remembering her mother and how much of a warm, kind woman she was. Future Industries was merely an idea my father carried, he pushed a lot of the ideas forward and Asami helped bring them to life. An excellent engineer and inventor, Asami also savoured pursuits of the mind, often playing Pai Shou with her father ever since a young age. She’d beaten him several times, making him more and more proud of her with each victory. 

 

* * *

 

 

The drive to Republic City Hall where the banquet was being held, was a fairly short one. Asami spent most of it staring out the window, watching the city lights blur and reflect into the sky above her, her mind completely occupied in various thoughts, trying to interpret and understand each of them. Not feeling at ease until she had. Her father on the other hand didn’t seem to notice, as he continued rambling on about his infamous rise from being dirt poor to vastly becoming one of the wealthiest men and brightest minds in Republic City to their driver, Han, who was visibly engaged in his inspiring story. But before Hiroshi could continue Han interrupted him, “sorry but we’re here sir, Republic City Hall”, and quickly raced out of the vehicle to open the door for Hiroshi and Asami. 

 

They were greeted with flashing lights coming in all directions – Asami thought for a second she was being ambushed, but all doubts were quickly dismissed when she realized it was just the Republic City press, itching to get their hands on a juicy story and catch their lucky break. Her father held out his arm, which she gladly took smiling and waving as they walked, making their way inside together.

 

Asami looked around the room, spotting Mako and Bolin, but no sign of Korra just yet. She sighed, lowering her head slightly, Meelo had probably held them up. 

 

“Hey Asami!” she looked up to see Mako making her way over to her, Bolin following behind holding a tray of rolled up kale wraps, eating on the go. 

 

“Hey Mako, Bolin, nice to see you’ve already made the most of the buffet” she laughed. Bolin found the time in between bites to point out that he was a growing boy with an appetite that refused to let up. “Yeah, somehow I doubt that appetite of yours will ever let up Bolin” Mako joked. 

 

The three were interrupted by a familiar and friendly voice, “Finally! Of course I’d arrive to find Bolin with food in his mouth”, they turned to see Korra standing idly behind them, a grin stretched wide across her face, smirking at Bolin. Asami fought hard to ignore the flutter that suddenly erupted in her stomach at the sight of Korra; her soft brown hair, normally in wolf tails, held up in a round bun. She'd abandoned her normal baby blue tank and leggings for her Water Tribe formalwear. A long light blue dress, with water tribe patterns etched into the materials, her arms still exposed in typical, bulging Korra fashion, proving the effects of all her years training. The small pendant around her neck highlighted her baby blue eyes. 

 

“Korra! You made it, you look incredible as always.” Asami managed to get out, Korra returned the sentiments smiling “Yeah, can’t believe it took us this long. You know Meelo, he really can’t hold it in sometimes.” She leaned over a little towards her and said in a voice low enough for just her to hear “And you look pretty incredible as always too” she caught Asami briefly blushing, but didn't process it as her attention had already been diverted towards a passing tray of squid rolls and seal jerkey.

 

For the next hour, they had introduced themselves to the rest of the party, laughed, danced, spoke and were having a genuinely great time with each other. After witnessing the much anticipated dance moves of Tenzin, the four friends escaped the dance floor bursting with laughter. “Oh boy, I hope I never have to endure that again. Seeing Tenzin lose his serious demeanour for one night was already pushing it, but then THAT! Wow.” Asami heard Korra say, Bolin chiming in and mimicking Tenzin's wild combination a robotic-moonwalking-seaweed-like series of dance moves.

 

_ I still hadn’t internalised just what was happening with Korra and I, my feelings towards her – she was my best friend no doubt, but there was something else there. I could feel it. I just wonder if she could too. And if she could, what does it mean?  _

 

“Asami?” she looked up to see that Korra, Mako and Bolin were all looking at her slightly concerned. 

“Sorry what?” she said, trying to keep her pressing thoughts of Korra at bay and especially trying to make sure that whatever she was thinking of her, didn't show on her face. She could do without the embarrassment. But was thankful that Korra hadn't brought anything up, if she had noticed. 

“Mako was just asking if anyone else wanted to a drink, did you want one?” Korra reinstated. “Oh yes, please, a tonic. Thanks Mako.” She smiled kindly at her ex, they briefly dated, before they ended things mutually. Agreeing they weren’t as good a fit together as originally thought. He wasn’t the one for her. She wondered if Korra would be – 

“Same for me Mako” Korra told him, “two tonics.” Interrupting Asami’s thoughts once more. Before Mako could ask, Bolin offered to go with him to get everyone’s drinks. Leaving just Korra and Asami.

 

Asami decided to not let her thoughts distract her too much from having a good time at the party with her friends. It was something that could be brought up and acknowledged at a more suitable time. 

 

She picked her head up, plastered a genuine smile, “so Korra, have you spoken to your parents lately?” she asked, trying to make conversation 

“No, not yet. They’re meant to be coming in a few days, I’ll just talk to them then.” She said, knowing full well that something else had been occupying Asami’s mind. 

“Hey, are you okay Asami? You seem a little distracted tonight. Is it something I’ve said or done?” She enquired, “Oh no, no, it’s not you. You’ve been amazing as always, it’s me. But I’m fine! Really. Just don’t fancy this song too much.” Asami said, hoping after she’d spoken that Korra wouldn’t be able to see right through it. 

“Asami,” she said, “I’ve been best friends with you for the better part of 3 years, and I’ve known you for 5. I can tell when something’s bothering you. You know you can tell me anything right? What’s on your mind?” Korra asked, a look of concern and compassion spread across her face as she gave her full attention to Asami. 

 

She sighed. _You_ , she thought. “It’s just I’ve had a lot on my mind lately. I’ve been feeling really confused trying to figure this all out in my head. Not knowing what _this_ is, is killing me. But what I’m more afraid of is if I do find out and it changes things. That things won’t be the same again...” 

 

Korra did her best to try and understand where Asami was coming from, until suddenly an unsettling feeling rose in the pit of Korra’s stomach. She wanted to be there for her best friend, something was troubling Asami and Korra knew she would be the one to help her through it, but her attention had been diverted away toward the unshakable sense of ‘danger’. 

 

**(Korra)**

_Republic City Hall_

 

Something was still off. Something just didn’t feel right. 

 

Up until now she’d been having a great time with her friends, mostly hanging around with Asami whilst Mako and Bolin had occasionally snuck off to the buffet, but she couldn’t shake the urge that something was wrong. Something didn’t sit right in her gut. Trusting her instincts, she regrettably stopped Asami before she could say any more, grabbed her wrist and started making the way around the room looking for Tenzin.

 

“What’s wrong?” Asami asked as Korra suddenly grabbed her wrist steering her away from majority of the crowd gathered near the dance floor. 

 

“Nothing, I think, I’ve just got a bad feeling. I’m sorry, I know we were in the middle of talking, but something’s not right. We better go find Tenzin.” Korra said, letting go of her hand and quickly glancing around the room. Trying to not let the worry enter her voice. 

 

“Korra, are you sure? Look if you think you know what I’m talking about and don’t want things to change then…” – she didn’t have time to answer. Her gut instinct told me danger was approaching, she put her head down trying to listen for any signs of something off, a crash or bang, a scream, a dropped plate – anything. 

 

Then out of nowhere, the room went dark. Korra could hear gasps and shuffling of feet, faint murmurs and ruffling of bags and moved towards the sounds. When the emergency generators kicked in and the lights came back on, she spotted President Raiko with a bag placed over his head, several masked figures surrounding him, trying to sneak him out of the banquet. Looking around to see if Tenzin and the rest of her friends were safe, she caught a glimpse of Tenzin knocked unconscious as the figures that were holding Raiko, soon surrounded him too. Korra readied herself into fighting stance, about to charge towards the intruders and help, when suddenly she heard whizzing and whipping through the air and saw daggers flying toward me. Gasping, she quickly dodged and dove around them, managing to just avoid all of them in time.

 

Patting myself over to see if she'd been hit by anything, she allowed herself to let out a small sigh in relief “Whew… That was beyond close.”

 

(gasp) 

 

She heard a faint sound behind her and turned to see that Asami, who’d been busy looking for her father had been struck with one of the flying daggers Korra dodged, hitting her in the chest.

 

Korras eyes widened in horror as Asami fell to the ground.

 

Her heart dropped as she raced over to Asami. Suddenly nothing was more important to her than Asami.

 

“Korra…” breathlessly, she managed to get out, “Korra, there’s something I need to tell you” She could see blood seeping through Asami’s dress and that she was slowly losing consciousness. Korra gasped, her eyes never letting Asami out of her sight. 

 

“Asami I’m here, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” She carefully dug her fingers into the cut fabric where the blade had lodged it's way into her body, and ripped the dress open to better inspect the wound. Her pale body had been completely covered in blood, as it rapidly surged from the wound. It was deep, and could cause serious injuries if not fatal, if Korra didn’t do something quick. Looking around the room, Mako and Bolin had taken to fighting the intruders, releasing series' of rock engulfed in fire. Raiko and Tenzin were still knocked unconscious, being tied up and dragged away by the intruders who weren't fighting. 

 

She turned back to Asami, “Do you trust me?” Asami seemed profound, unsure why Korra was asking now. She didn’t need to answer however, Korra understood simply looking into her eyes and quickly placed her hands over the wound. “Korra, please there’s something I need to tell you.” Korra readied herself, and summed up her energy from deep within herself, and the wound beneath her hands began to glow, Korra turned to Asami “there’s something I need to tell you too…” 

 

**(Asami)**

_Republic City Hall_

 

She closed her eyes and light began to glow from the wound under Korra’s hands, soon after light shown through Korra’s body making the veins in her body visible. Korra’s eyes still tightly shut but a light was glowing beneath her eyelids, she bare a grit through clenched teeth and her brows furrowed in concentration and pain. Asami shocked at what she was witnessing right before her, winced as the searing pain suddenly disappeared. Gaping at the wound, there was nothing there. No more blood spilling out, no blade gorged inside her, no sign of even a dent in her body. Before she properly had time to register exactly what happened, she looked at Korra, a shock realisation struck her mind, but before she could think about it, process it or even interpret it, the words had already escaped her mouth, “You’re the Avatar…” she said. Korras eyes flew open and glowed a ghostly white, she snarled towards the intruders and leapt into the air, facing the oncoming attackers and unleashed a powerful dose of earth bending erupting the ground in a wave like motion toward them, knocking them all of their feet. They stumbled backwards, tripping over broken rock and shifting floors, trying to understand how a girl from the water tribe had managed to bend a foreign element. Mako and Bolin seized this opportunity to free Tenzin as well as save President Raiko from abduction. Asami watched as Korra then swiftly released a powerful dose of air bending sending them all gushing back smacking against the wall, rendering them unconscious. Her hands, once formed into fists, began to relax slightly as her eyes began to return back to their normal shade of ocean blue and the light in them disappeared. She placed her head down and looked towards me, a hint of sadness shone in her eyes, full of sincerity and apology.  

 

“Korra…” her name escaped from Asami's mouth, “Korra, I” – 

 

Suddenly reporters rushed into the banquet. Snapping photographs of the events that took place and proceeded to photograph Korra and ask her endless questions whilst the Republic City Police department rounded up the criminals and sent them off for booking and questioning. Lin had already rushed Raiko to safety as Tenzin was bombarded with embraces from his children. Korra's head was still bowed low, no longer returning Asami's gaze no matter how often she tried calling her name in amongst the chaos. Mako and Bolin appeared next to Asami, pulling her to her feet, the shock still visible on their faces too. How could they not be in shock? How could any of this be okay? It was bigger than any of the trio had ever imagined. This whole time, Korra, someone they’d all known for years, carried this secret. Never once sharing it. She was the Avatar. And from this point on, her life would never be the same again. None of theirs would. The world now knew who she was. Whether they accepted it or not, the world needed Korra now. The world always needed its Avatar. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the update came a little sooner than expected. Now this is an AU so yes, Korra in some way, has healing powers that doesn't necessarily require her to use water. Call it some form of energy bending?? It may not make sense, hell it doesn't necessarily make sense to me sometimes as for how this is possible, but it's a fiction, it's where the story took me as I was writing it and I gladly obliged. Once again please let me know what you think.
> 
> For all the Korrasami fluffers, don't worry, I'm a huge shipper of them too and have PLENTY planned.  
> I love stories where I feel their relationship has a more natural development and that's what I'm going to try and capture in this fiction.


	3. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Korra's last day! She's got Avatar duties to attend to, but not before a farewell with a special someone...

** **(Korra)** **

_Republic City Hall_

Korra, still coming to grips with what she’d done, blankly looked ahead. Drowning out the questions reporters were throwing at her and ignoring the increasing number of photos being taken of her by the second. She could picture the headlines now; OUR NEW AVATAR, KORRA! Along with her face plastered on every nook and cranny of that newspaper. There'd be posters, announcements, people would be craning for pictures and autographs or to even catch a mere glimpse of her. She'd be known around the world. From now on every move was watched, tracked, televised. She'd face countless enemies and opposers, she'd encounter obstacles, all in the name of guiding the world toward a better path. This was it.

 

She let all her senses numb. She didn’t move. She didn’t blink. She couldn’t feel. All she could do was think. Her mind racing endlessly. Korra willed herself to think even further about what she’d done -  What had she done? _I’d exposed myself to the world,_ she thought, _I had to, I had to save Asami – there was no way I’d let her die, ever. She means everything to me. I'd save her no matter what. I wouldn't let her or any of my friends get injured or kidnapped or worse. I had to save Tenzin too, not to mention Raiko._

 

Tenzin, sensing Korra's uneasiness from afar, walked up to her side. Gently placing an arm around her, he steered her away from the reporters and onlookers, getting her away back to air temple island where he could see to her there. She was numb and didn’t protest to being guided away back to the safety of the isolated island. At one point s he looked up, past the cameras and guests and crowd who were all trying to catch a glimpse of her, to spot Asami, Mako and Bolin staring at her too. Their mouths and eyes still very much wide open in shock. She could see a pang of hurt in their eyes from having kept such a big, important part of who she was hidden from all of them for as long as they’d known her. Focusing just on Asami, and seeing that she was physically alright, she mouthed the words “I’m sorry” to her, hoping she of all people would understand, before letting Tenzin sneak her away back to the island.

 

(Later on, back at Air Temple Island)

 

“It’s going to be alright Korra.” Tenzin said towards his younger pupil, who still carried a blank expression on her face. “What have I done Tenzin? The world now knows who I am, who I really am, what… what if I’m not ready for the world? Like you said, I’m still yet to master my air bending how can I be expected to save the world if I haven’t yet mastered air?!—“ 

Her thoughts were cut short by Tenzin who put a caring hand on her shoulder, followed by the kids who all gave her a hug. “Korra I know things might be a little scary now, and I know what I said earlier today, but I’ve come to realise I was wrong. It is my fault for you believing you might not be ready for the world. You saved my family, President Raiko, your friends and even me. You’re already shaping up to be a great Avatar. I am not the one to tell you whether you’re ready or not, that is something you must know and decide for yourself. But I am your mentor and as your mentor I highly suggest we complete the final stages of your training at the Northern Air Temple, to help better your connection with your spiritual self.” He said. 

She didn't even think about it before she said, “okay, I’ll go to the temple. But what about the world Tenzin? It knows who I am now, I can’t just turn my back on it can I?” She looked towards him. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo let go of Korra. Meelo, enthusiastic as ever told her that while she was gone, he would protect and watch over Republic City and it’s people. 

“Ooh! We’ll help!” said Ikki excitedly, “Nuh, uh Ikki. The world doesn’t need you, the world needs Meelo! This is a boys only mission, just for Poki and me!” said Meelo triumphantly. Hands raised on his hips, glaring out towards the city, picturing a statue of him erected in Republic City Park and Air Temple Island overlooking the city and it's people. Korra watched as Ikki grew increasingly irritated at Meelo's self obsession, but before Ikki could unleash a flurry of quick spitted words and hiss at him in great contempt,  Tenzin took hold of the conversation, “kids, why don’t you get some sleep. It’s late and it’s been a long evening.” Looking up at their dad, they could hardly protest as the prospect of bed and sleep soon took hold, and they gladly slouched off to bed.

 

Turning to Korra, “you should get some rest too, it’s been a big day. We’ll leave for the temple in two days time after the White Lotus prepares us for the journey,” she put her head down, closing her eyes, still in disbelief in regards to the events that unfolded this evening, “you’re not turning you’re back on the world Korra, nor are you shying away from you’re responsibilities. You’ll be back, sooner than you think, I just think that right now the number one priority is to deepen your connection with your spiritual self and complete your training.” There was a strong amount of reassurance held in his voice. Korra closed her eyes for a second. Surprised to feel an odd sense of relief that her pain in the ass mentor had provided. She smiled. _He may be a pain in the ass_ , she thought, _but he's kept me grounded_. She felt a large amount of tension lift off her shoulders at that realisation. And in that brief moment of release she forgot again. Determined to delay her troubling thoughts she let the thought of sleep invade her mind and rather than fight it, she let it take hold. Desperate  to move past what had happened and start a new day. She recalled her previous thoughts; ones where she thought she would be more excited to finally let the world know who she was and the power she possessed, but in just one night she’d nearly lost her friends, her mentor as well as the President of Republic City. It scared her how quickly and how close it all could’ve been taken from her. And if this was only just the beginning, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like at the end. 

 

She sighed, “thank you for everything Tenzin, I know I’ll be back soon, I have to be and I believe that when I am I’ll be ready. You’re right, this is what I need to do.”  And with that she headed back to the girls dormitory, the White Lotus guards had doubled in their patrol numbers already at the request of her father Tonraq. 

 

She opened the door and slumped onto her bed in one big heap, but not before heading to Ikki’s room to place her dress on the chair in her room, remembering the victory she’d gained over the young air bender. Smiling, she proceeded to let her mind empty and drift off to sleep. Her last waking thought was Asami. How she looked that evening, her eyes, her smile, her enviously perfect hair, their conversation and how she nearly lost her. She wished more than anything to speak to her friends, but she knew tomorrow would be a fresh day and that what she needed more than anything else right now, was sleep.

 

* * *

 

  

  **(Asami)**

_The Sato Mansion_

A day had passed since discovering Korra was the Avatar. Mako and Bolin had already seen _her_ , but Asami, who’s father wanted to ensure she was completely fine and not a hair out of line, saw to it she was taken care of and examined by nearly every doctor in the city, meaning she wasn’t able to see Korra with the others yesterday. Though if anything, she found herself extremely happy and terrifyingly nervous, that she'd have Korra all to herself today. Asami woke and resumed her morning routine; hoisting herself out of bed, a yawn escaped her as she strolled toward the bedroom window, outstretched arms roughly pushing the window open, welcoming the cool crisp air crossing over her pale cheeks, admiring the sun kissed city that lay before her, covered in an untouched and preserved musky morning haze. Creeping into the bathroom she splashed some water on her face, before turning the shower on letting steam fill the room. Asami stared at her reflection in the mirror, her green eyes gazing over ever minor imperfection, every blemish until finally she ran her hands over her body to where she’d been stabbed the other night, to where Korra had healed her. There was no mark. No scar. No sign of struggle or pain. It had vanished completely. She didn’t even know the Avatar was capable of healing to that extent. Asami knew water benders could use water to heal, but Korra didn’t have any water, or use any form or traditional bending. She healed the wound herself some other way. Still reeling slightly from the frustration of unanswered questions, kept secrets and pent up feelings Asami buried the rest of her thoughts, gladly jumping into the shower to wash away these pressing thoughts for a moment in the hopes to find clarity amongst the madness that'd occurred in the last 48 hours. After she’d showered and dressed, she grabbed her keys and drove out towards the docks, the sun had barely risen over the horizon as she gladly leapt aboard the ferry to Air Temple Island.

 

**(Korra)**

_Air Temple Island_

“Asami!” the arrival of the first ferry to Air Temple Island was carrying her best friend, _her best friend who she’d lied to for 5 years_ , she thought. She quickly snapped out of it and ran towards Asami. Normally Korra would run in for a hug, but given the circumstances of the previous night, she wasn’t too sure just how to behave. 

 

Luckily Asami read her expressions like a book and embraced her instead, pulling her in for a bear hug that seemed to last minutes. Both girls had their eyes shut, not wanting the embrace to end. Glad that they'd found even a small moment of serenity amongst all the madness they'd encountered. For a moment, Korra forgot that she was the Avatar, forgot that the world knew who she was, that she'd lied to her friends about her identity. She forgot nearly everything that occurred at the banquet. Content to finally be in Asami's arms. When they pulled away from each other, Korra suddenly remembered Asami’s wound – “Oh my gosh, Asami, your wound are you okay?” she enquired, worry quickly growing on her face. “I’m fine Korra, thanks to you and your Avatar healing or whatever you did, my wound completely healed in seconds.” She said.

 

“Yeah, about that, Asami I’m so sorry that I never told you or Mako or Bolin about my identity as the Avatar. I wanted to, you have no idea how badly I wanted to and tried to many times over the years… But I couldn’t. I just hope you can forgive me.” Korra looked down, after years of keeping this secret pent up, she’d finally released it and despite the weight lifting off her shoulders a bit, she knew it wouldn’t be fully gone until Asami had forgiven her.

 

“Korra, there’s no need to apologise. You’re the Avatar. That’s not exactly something you can easily tell your friends and then just let it slide. I understand why you couldn’t say anything. Despite all of the power the Avatar possesses, it’s never a safe journey for them in helping restore balance to the world. You were just trying to protect yourself, and us. I know that. I guess some part of me wishes you would’ve told me at least, I honestly thought we were closer than that... But boy,” she said trying to lighten up the conversation after noticing the guilt that spread across Korra’s face at the last part of her sentence, “we sure do have a lot to catch up on about you being the Avatar and all. Thankfully we have plenty of time to do just that!” said Asami cheerfully. She looked at Korra, who still had her head bowed, not meeting her gaze.

“Maybe not as much time as you think…” Korra said, her voice low. Barely audible. “I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Asami asked “I’m leaving tomorrow for the Northern Air Temple, to complete my air bending training and strengthen my spiritual connection, as well as my connection to my past lives.” Korra said, her eyes still not meeting Asami’s. “You’re leaving tomorrow?” She asked again, bewildered. “Yeah, you’re the last person I have left to see and say goodbye to before I go.” Korras eyes now looked into Asami’s, she could see Asami was upset but was fighting the sadness from reaching her face. “W-what time do you go?” she asked. “Early in the morning, Tenzin wants us to be there as soon as possible before the city can catch on to my leaving.” She said. “But, but you’re coming back… Right?” worry wavered in her voice, at the thought of never seeing her closest friend again. “of course, of course I’ll be back.” Korra reached down, giving Asami’s hand a gentle squeeze, “I’ll be back Asami, sooner than you think.”

 

Several moments passed before Korra realized she was still holding Asami’s hand, eager to get to the fun stuff, Korra chipped up “so! It’s my last day Asami Sato and I have chosen to spend it with you, what do you want to do today?!”

Asami blushed slightly before coming up with a fun filled day of full course meals at Harook’s (Korra’s favourite joint), catching the last of the Pro Bending matches, final sight seeing and exploring of Republic City, one last driving lesson and at Asami’s request a brief escape just outside of Republic City where she could see Korra display her bending. Korra thought it was a bit odd to begin with, then again even Asami was surprised when she found herself asking, but when asked why, she forced Korra’s memory back to the times they spoke about the Avatar and the Avatar’s ability to bend all four elements and just what it’d not look but feel like. Asami who’d always admired Korra’s bending of just the element of water grew heavily intrigued now in her being able to bend 3 more elements. Korra couldn’t lie, she loved the idea of showing off, and grinned, excited for the day ahead.

 

**(Asami)**

_A clearing on the mountain top overlooking Republic City_

It had been a pretty amazing day with Korra. It always was. The fact that Korra was leaving tomorrow, had nearly escaped her mind, too enraptured with the day’s events. But now that the sun was beginning to set she knew her time with Korra was coming to an end. She sat closely behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist, whilst they rode on Naga past the outer skirts of Republic City and up the mountain to a clearing big enough for Korra to demonstrate her bending for Asami without drawing attention. They hoped off Naga and briefly glanced around making sure nobody was near, she’d hate to be chased by any “fans” or press on her final day, as they’d already experienced more than once today; men and women throwing themselves at Korra, children staring wide eyed in a starstruck frenzy, pictures, autographs, anything. 

 

“Okay, Avatar Korra, show me how you control all four elements.” Said Asami gleefully. She grew jittery and increasingly excited as she watched her friend display the true depth of all her years of training. Years Korra had spent hard training and practicing without her even knowing. Asami could see Korra’s calloused hands now, her muscles bulging out from under her caramel kissed skin – not just on her arms, but on her back, her forearms, even her torso refused to go unnoticed. It was magnificent. She was magnificent.

In a series of quick moves, Korra simultaneously bent all four elements at once spurting out of her from the front, back and sides of her, just as Avatar Roku had done and been known to do. Avatar Roku, one of Korra’s past lives. She still couldn’t shake the idea that all this time the Avatar had been right under her nose, that Korra would one day belong to that long list of “past lives” and would one day help spiritually guide the new Avatar.

 

“Incredible.” Asami said as she looked toward her friend in wonder. The fire danced in the sky, reflecting against Asami’s emerald green eyes. She could feel the earth tremble beneath her feet, as Korra willed it up in a pounding direction, springing out of the ground. Despite them being on a mountain, there was no wind. Yet Korra caused a tornado of it to rush past her, blowing Asami’s hair right out of her face. Asami could even feel the moisture in the air from the water being hoisted out of Korra’s water pack, and felt a shudder when she turned it to ice. All this. All of this Korra was capable of doing with relative ease. Even though the display was over, Asami’s mind still burned with the images of it all happening right before her. She looked back to Korra who was now walking over to her, a smirk on her face.

 

“What?” Asami said, looking back at her. “Oh nothing, you just look a little entranced.” Korra said bemusingly. “I am. You’re… You’re incredible Korra. Well you already were, but, I still can’t believe you’re the Avatar.” The older girl said, walking with Korra over to the edge of the clearing so they could watch the sun set on Republic City from atop the mountain.

They stood at the edge in silence, hair blowing out of their faces as they looked down upon the city and the setting laid out before them. The sun had nearly set. The city set in beneath a beautiful mixture of orange, pink and purple which strained across the sky above. They studied the scene more closely. They could see Future Industries Tower, where Asami's father would be working tirelessly on the new Satomobile modules, his body bent over blueprints and arrangements for many more hours. They could see the arena where Mako and Bolin lived. Asami pictured the two brothers fighting over dinner portions, knowing very well that Mako would let Bolin have the most of the seaweed noodles. They could make out Air Temple Island, where Tenzin was most likely memorising map routes, training schedules and meditation sessions - even though he'd have everything written down anyway. Asami heard Korra chuckle slightly, and turned her attention towards her as she uttered the words, "I'm going to miss this place." Then the realisation of Korra leaving and the uncertainty of when she'd return, hit Asami hard. She fought to keep the tears away but wanted so badly for Korra to know how much _this_  was going to affect her. She opened her mouth several times, but the words never came out. Korra, sensing this in Asami, felt she knew what she was trying to say, and moved her hand to hold hers. Her rugged and calloused hands felt soft and smooth against the pale of Asami's skin, as her fingers ever so gently skimmed down Asami's forearm, along her wrist, fitting snuggly into her palm as their fingers locked and intertwined with one another's. Asami, feeling the sudden flush of skin on skin contact, peeked down towards their clasped hands. "I know. I'm going to miss you too 'Sami." Korra said finally, causing Asami to look up to find Korra warmly smiling at her. A tear escaped Asami's eye as she shifted closer to rest her head on Korra's shoulder, who welcomed the embrace. Words didn't need to be spoken, as they stood wrapped in each others warmth, whilst the sun set and the bright, vibrant colours quickly faded as street lights, shop lights, apartment lights and head lights lit the city up completely, illuminating the dark sky above. All the while Asami had been gazing deeply into Korra's sapphire blue eyes. She’d never seen eyes as blue as hers. She smiled to herself, remembering that it was never hard to spot Korra in crowds. Her caramel coloured skin was always the first to give her away as water tribe, along with her wolf tails, but it was Korra’s eyes that made her different from everyone else. _Well_ , Asami thought, _that and her boisterous nature_. Asami began to look down at Korra’s lips, and began leaning in, but upon seeing that Korra had been completely distracted watching the setting die down only to be revived by the bustling city lights, she began to second guess herself, before finally her lips were shied away from their destination when her haze and lust was interrupted by a sudden thought that had invaded Korra's mind;

“I just remembered, back at the party, when we were talking before, you know… you were saying you were scared about things changing, but that you had to know. What did you mean by that? I can tell it’s been on your mind for a while. What was it about? Did you want to talk about it?” Korra asked, still looking into Asami’s eyes but a look of concern for her friend had filled the expression on her face.

Asami looked away, she contemplated telling Korra her feelings, how she’s felt today about it being such an a good day and sealing the day as an amazing one should she finally get the kiss she'd been waiting so long for, but Asami knew she couldn't be selfish. Not with Korra. She knew she couldn't tell her friend not to go, but to stay with her instead. She knew she couldn't tell Korra how it felt like she wouldn't be whole without her. She knew she couldn't tell her how she felt, because whilst it would make Asami more than happy to have Korra around, Korra's responsibilities were now bigger than ever. She had an obligation to the world, and those who inhabited it. So she regrettably bit her tongue.

“Oh, it's nothing we can’t talk about when you get back. Besides, the not knowing for you if anything will bring you back to me sooner.” Asami said. Korra laughed, the girl knew her too well. “You’re right, it will probably be on my mind among other things... But that’s not if Tenzin doesn’t occupy it with his planning of the trip right down to the tee.” Korra said and ruptured Asami into series of laughs. “Oh gosh, you two are going to have the most amazing time.” She said sarcastically. “Ha, ha, ha laugh it up Sato,” lightly punching Asami's shoulder, “but we better get back.”

Asami had lost track of time, before she knew it, she and Korra were racing through the bushes on Naga, speeding back to the wharf.

 

**(Korra)**

_Republic City Harbour_

“So I guess this is goodbye for now huh” she said, hopping off Naga as the polar bear dog excitedly bounded off towards the platform and onto the ferry. The White Lotus guards were standing idly close by, preparing in case any more citizens came at any second eager to catch a glimpse at the Avatar. “Yeah, I guess it is…” Asami replied back, she stood close to Korra who could practically feel the air she was breathing. Hot, heavy breaths heaving against her skin. She didn’t know why, but it was intoxicating. She’d had such an amazing last day, glad she spent it solely with Asami. It made her painfully aware just how much she was going to miss her.

Asami, who Korra could see under the street lights, was beginning to develop tears in her eyes. They slipped from her emerald green eyes, and gently slid down her cheeks. But before they left her face, Korra caught them, moulding them into one, turning it into ice. She took hold of Asami's open palm and placed it inside, wrapping her fingers around it and kept her hands over Asami's as she said, “I bet I’ll be back before this even melts” laughing in an attempt to cheer up her friend. Asami giggled and pulled Korra in to a warm embrace. Korra’s hands left Asami's to wrap around Asami’s waist, pulling her closer until they were completely pressed together, whilst the taller girl snaked her arms around her neck, snuggling her face into Korra's neck.

Korra could once again feel Asami's breath tickling her skin. However in all the years she'd known her, they'd never been this close. Korra found herself fixated on how close they stood together, how Asami felt pressed against her, her warmth radiating into Korra and how merely the air that escaped Asami was giving Korra the most wildest sensations she'd ever experienced. A small smile stretched across her face, upon noticing minutes had passed with Asami never letting an inch of space come between them.

When they did pull apart, it was slow. Korra could sense she wasn't the only one who didn't want to pull away. Asami’s cheek slightly brushed hers when they did and for a second Korra thought that Asami had leant further toward her. Korra’s heart skipped a little, slight tingles ruptured throughout her body, butterflies escaped in her stomach and goosebumps revealed themselves when the hairs on her body stood up, as her eyes fluttered shut, moving in to meet Asami. Before Korra could make out what might have been happening, she heard a sudden splash from behind her and quickly turned, unintentionally pulling herself away from Asami in the process, only to catch Naga excitedly biting at a passing school of fish from the ferry.

“I uh, I guess I’ll take that as my cue to go,” she said, ultimately stepping away from Asami, her arms snaking from her shoulders, down her arms, to meet Asami's hands which were still clutching the frozen form. "Sooner than you think" she said, as she walked away until her hand was no longer on Asami's. Korra jogged up the stairs to the platform and jumped onto the ferry, who’s engine had already been turned on and slowly moved away from the docks. She lifted her arm up to wave goodbye to Asami, smiling towards her friend who smiled sadly back.

 

**(Asami)**

_Republic City Harbour_

Several things ran through Asami's mind. The first, was how stupid she was. The second, was how she wasn't stupid. Her third thought, was telling the second to shut up because she was stupid for not kissing Korra. Her next onslaught of thoughts comprised of the realisation that Korra had leaned in. Korra was going to kiss her. _Korra was going to kiss me... KORRA WAS GOING TO KISS ME._ Her next thoughts came more rapidly than most, as she let her imagination shamelessly run wild. Before reality kicked in, as the ferry chugged further and further away. Even though Asami knew it wouldn't have been right, that Korra was leaving and she couldn’t stand in the way of her fulfilling her duties to the world as the Avatar, she couldn't help but imagine. She couldn't help but wonder. She was sick of fighting the urges. She was sick of hiding her feelings. She felt utterly disappointed that no matter how much she wished to express them, she couldn't. But she couldn’t fight herself from running up to the edge of the docks. “Korra!” she shouted, loud enough for her to hear. She was about to go inside the ferry, where the guards were eagerly beckoning her to go, before she turned back to face me, “Asami?” she yelled back. “Korra, I lo—“ I was once again interrupted as I looked past Korra to see that Naga had suddenly collapsed to the ground after violently barking at something on the ship.

 

**(Korra)**

_Republic City Harbour_

Naga’s barking followed by her sudden collapse, caught Korra completely off guard. She turned on her feet and after witnessing a White Lotus guard reveal stunners, Korra immediately jumped into a fighting stance. Years of training immediately put into effect as if it were second nature. Korra wasted no time in defending herself and trying to take down the imposters. She quickly bent a whirlpool of air towards the closest criminal, sending him spiralling overboard. Just as another charged at her, trying to get close range in order to limit Korra’s use of her bending, she rolled back and caused a huge swell of water onto the ferry deck and froze the man by his ankles before throwing him off the boat as well. But before she could turn around to fight anymore of the criminals, she herself felt her limbs forced to relax and go numb, a slight pang on her shoulder blades. Korra came to a halt. Confused and not able to understand why her body was operating against her will, she reached behind and pulled 3 stun darts out from her back. _There must be some kind of toxin inside the darts that’s making me weak_ , she thought. Her senses slowly going numbing involuntarily, “Korra!” she could hear Asami scream, “Korra look out!” but it was too late, she was surrounded by White Lotus guards who were now peering off their disguises and uniforms to reveal criminals she’d never seen before. Who were they? What did they want? She tried bending, screaming, anything, but instead dropped to her knees uncontrollably, fighting to keep herself up and awake. She looked back towards the harbour and could still see Asami, only just. She was growing smaller and smaller, as the boat that held her sped further and further away. Blackness started creeping into her vision. Enclosing everything she could see around her before finally it went completely black and she fell to the ground in a collapsed heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRSTLY I AM SORRY!   
> I know! I made the summary seemingly happy and full of fluff and love and stuff (or as happy as a last day and a goodbye can get with someone) only to flip it completely and end it on, well, THAT.
> 
> I did say it would tear at your heart strings...  
> Hold tight everyone.


	4. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is ticking and the search is on to recover a kidnapped Korra.

** (Asami) **

_Republic City Police Department_

A week. It had been exactly one week since she'd last seen Korra. One week since the masked criminals had taken her. One week and they still hadn't even heard anything that could give them a clue as to where Korra might be, who the people that took her are, what they want from her, or if she was even still alive. For the Republic City Police Department, it had been a week of frantically searching for even the smallest of hints or clues that could give an indication of the Avatars location; every alleyway searched, every building inspected, every gang member, every thug, every criminal, even drug lords and those associated with in the last 2 years, were thoroughly interrogated. Search parties operated on the hour every hour. The skies practically blacked out with air ships, blocking out the blistering sun from reaching the streets below, roads flooded with officers, investigators, volunteers, all with one common goal - find and rescue the Avatar.

For Asami, it had been a week of very little sleep, long nights spent roaming the streets as she ran her own search party outside of the official hunt, desperately trying to find Korra. Her mind was completely fixated on getting Korra back that it left very little room for anything else. She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't eat. She barely drunk anything. Her energy was diminishing by the day, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't do anything else, her mind simply wouldn't allow it - throwing her into overdrive. Mako and Bolin weren't far off - they'd managed to keep up their diet, but the tiredness was clearly visible on their faces too. Black bags beginning to sag beneath eyelids. Hair a complete scruff. Bolin even felt that his clothes were beginning to wear him. Asami hadn't even bothered applying fresh makeup everyday, some days she'd remember out of habit, but most days, if her body allowed a short nap, she'd toss her clothes on, grab the keys to her car and sprint out the door. Her hair had sagged a little, no longer containing her typical sleek, shiny, puffy, consistency. The effect of Korra's abduction had affected Asami the worst. And Mako and Bolin could easily see it, constantly trying to reassure her, forcing her to eat or drink just something from time to time. But with each day that passed, spent searching for hours at no end, only to find nothing, it had quickly sent them all spiralling into their own pools of fear, worry, anxiety and depression.

Until today.

Asami had been gearing up to head out to begin another search party when she'd gotten the call from Tenzin, "Asami, as soon as you can get to Chief Beifong's office immediately - it's about Korra." Though there were no indications of worry held in his voice, Asami couldn't help but assume the worst given how little information he provided, as she sped down the streets, swerving in and out of cars, cutting corners a little too close as she reached the RCPD.

Bursting through the doors of Lin's office she spoke in a hurry, releasing a flurry of questions, "Are there any new leads? What about Korra, do we know where she is?! Is she okay?!" Tenzin and Lin gazed up at her from behind Lin's desk where they'd been bent over scales and maps of Republic City with a few of Lin's officers. Mako had his back to all of them, studying a larger scaled map of the city as well as the surrounding outskirts, whilst Bolin stood idly by with Pabu resting on his shoulder moping at the ground, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"We do," said Tenzin as he stood up straight, walking over to where Mako, "we believe we finally have a lead into Korra's whereabouts."

"We've searched the entire city; my officers have swept it clean, nothing from the ground, the skies or even underground in the mazes of tunnels beneath the city. So it's safe to say that Korra's definitely not in Republic City." Lin said, an odd sense of calm in her voice, which irritated the living hell out of Asami. Even though Asami couldn't comprehend just how Lin managed to be so calm with the Avatar missing, she didn't have time to pick a fight, there were far more important things at hand - she had to rescue the girl she loves. At this point in time, Asami no longer bothered denying it or trying to hide it. The stress and worry of a missing Korra, had pushed her to not give a damn what anyone thought about her "caring too much" or her "worrying too much for someone who's just a friend" regarding Korra. For all she cared, they could whisper and assume and talk all they want - the only thing that mattered to her was bringing Korra home.

"So," Mako says speaking up, turning now to face Asami and everyone else swamped into Lin's office "That's when we realised that whoever captured her must've known we would have found them if they remained in Republic City. That means that this whole time we've been looking in our own backyard, they were never here in the first place! That's why we haven't been able to find Korra - they're not in Republic City anymore!" He beamed with hope and newfound determination, "That's when we started searching neighbouring towns and villages. In a town called Shai-Yin," he said beckoning to a small village bordering the ocean, outlined by a red circle on one of Beifong's maps, "a couple fisherman that were out late the night Korra was captured said a strange boat arrived at the docks, there were a bunch of men and they looked to be carrying a large sack. At first they thought it was just fish, but they realised that was no fishing boat they docked on and that bag wasn't shaped the right way to hold any fish. It had to have been Korra!"

Mako held the widest expression on his face. Joy, that they finally had an insight, a clue, after a week of frantic searching, but worry, because it had been a week since those fisherman or probably anyone else for that matter, saw them. Anything could've happened to her in that time. And they were all praying it wasn't too late.

"The villagers believe they took Korra into the nearby mountain ranges not too far from the village, the Zaigon mountain ranges. They're steep, it's not an easy place to get to, meaning it's also very isolated. Back during the hundred year war, it was said that a herd of badger moles used to live there and dug hidden cave dwellings deep within the mountain. However nobody's been there for years. It's possible these criminals could've built some kind of undercover base. We think that's where Korra is being held." Tenzin said. They were all speaking directly to Asami. It bothered her that she wasn't here last night when they were piecing together the clues that led them to this conclusion. Perhaps she could've reached it sooner and they'd have Korra in their presence again. However Mako and Bolin had forced her to go home and rest at the time, after she'd released a fit of rage at the Police Departments errand boy for forgetting to release a higher award for Korra's recovery. But what bothered her more was that she hadn't thought of searching neighbouring towns sooner - looking back on it, she knew how much time she could've saved, and in their situation, time was of the utmost importance.

"There we have it then," Lin spoke up, "An airship has already been prepped. When we arrive at the Zaigon mountain ranges we'll split off into teams to search the area. Officer Xiao, take a team with you to investigate the common trails, Officer Lee and his team will take the base of the mountains, whilst Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami and I will take a third team of officers and investigate the tunnels and caves. You have your orders, now let's go, we have an Avatar to rescue." With that, she dismissed them all as they prepared for the search.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Asami)**

_Airship approaching the Zaigon Mountain Ranges_

 

"It's going to be okay you know" Mako said quietly as he approached Asami, a hand on her shoulder. They were aboard the airship and the mountain ranges were in view. It was breaking on night fall. A shroud of mist and cloud surrounded the mountains tip, yet it's stark silhouette starkly stood out amongst the sky line. Asami was standing right up against the glass. In her eyes shone a fierce determination at the possibility that Korra could be just up ahead. She was so close now. "We're going to get her back."

"I know. I just wish it hadn't taken this long... Mako what, what if _something_ happened to her?" Her body shook with fear as she fought to stay strong for Korra.

"We can't afford to think like that. It's Korra, she's strong. She's the Avatar. She'll be fine."

Asami nodded and steeled herself as the airship made it's descent. They geared up, split into teams and prepared to roll out. Asami grabbed the custom stun and electrocuting glove she'd designed herself. If these were the people that took Korra, that managed to bring Korra to her knees, she was going to have some sort of weapon that could enable her to protect Korra this time. She made a silent promise to herself as she strapped the glove on tight,  _I promise I'll protect you this time Korra._

"LET'S MOVE OUT PEOPLE!" Bolin yelled valiantly, leaping down from the airship followed closely by Asami, Mako, Tenzin, Lin and the specialist units.

 

* * *

 

 

**(Korra)**

_Location Unknown_

 

The hammering pounding in Korra's head woke her grimly into her conscious state. Her eyes adjusted to the sole bright light hanging in, what looked like her very own custom built prison cell. The walls were completely enclosed. Platinum, judging by her inability to feel any residual earth in the metallic walls. There wasn't even any opening, which confused her. How did she get put in here? If there was no way to put her in her in the first place? It was almost as if this place didn't even exist at all. As if she'd been put into some sub-conscious state, some alternate reality, of which she couldn't physically wake up from. Somewhere her mind was locked away, without any hope of escaping.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered aloud. 

A voice. Not a voice known to her, but a voice nonetheless, captured her attention. It shook these metallic walls a little, with the glitches in this strangers voice. Yet it sounded distant. Like it came from beyond the walls. Like this voice, belonged to an observer. Several observers. Like she was being observed. It didn't make much sense to her, but it felt like this voice was from the real, present moment. Not this strange, unknown dream-like trance. Korra struggled to wrap her head around the events leading up to this current moment. It took her a while, and it hurt like hell to remember, but she did. She remembered protecting those she loved at the banquet. She remembered her last days with everyone, and saying goodbye to Asami on the docks. She remembered warmly, the anxiousness of the possibility of developing something more with Asami, when they nearly kissed. Then she remembered what happened directly after; Naga taken down, Korra beaten, drugged and stolen away on a ship with masked criminals, all the while Asami helplessly watched from ashore.

_Asami. Was she okay?  Did they get her too?_

But then, another voice cut through the air. A voice different from the observers voices. It possessed in it's voice, a clear sense of authority, of cold, dark, dangerous demeanour. If Korra still doubted this sub-conscious reality she'd been placed into, she needn't doubt anymore. Because this voice didn't only exist, but she could also _feel_ it. As in her body, wherever her body was right now, tingled when this voice made it's presence known over her ear. She could feel this monsters breath. It made every fibre in her being shake with tremor. This person, whoever's voice was attached to this person, ran the show. He was the mastermind behind whatever twisted plan was being carried out. 

"I'm sure you must be feeling a mixture of things right now, Avatar Korra. Feelings of terror, loneliness, worry, fear - fear for your life, for your safety, for your friends - and I'm sure, you must be wondering just how you are going to escape from this? Well let me stop you there and say that there is no escape. There is no situation where you get out of this alive. You're trapped and you're alone. No one's coming to save you. Nobody even knows you are here."

_No..._

"Administer the poison."

She heard footsteps approach her left side, and she jumped turning around trying to move away from the sound. But they continued to approach nonetheless. There was nobody in this celled room with her, but she knew in reality they were, judging by the prick she felt in her left arm and the sudden feeling of drowsiness. She fought to stay up. Her hands gripped the walls around her as she screamed forcing herself to stay upright. Forcing herself to wake up.

WAKE UP KORRA! WAKE UP!

The voice chuckled at her misfortune. Korra grit her teeth and dug her feet in. Her knuckles turned white. She felt her bodily senses slowly shutting down. But she didn't give in. She couldn't. This was her life. This was happening. She had to stay up. She had to.

"There's no use Avatar! Stop fighting! It's over."

The light in the room slowly began fading and the metallic walls began shrinking. Korra was slowly losing the fight to stay up, as she was slowly shrouded in darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami ran. Faster than she'd ever run in her life. Tenzin had sensed something awful, and Lin used her seismic senses to ty pinpoint Korra's exact location. They'd been sprinting to get to her ever since they'd encountered the first concealed room full of masked enemy criminals. They were quick and many of them, but the specialist squadrons took care of them while Lin grabbed one of the masked mens lab coated scientist and threatened to have him spend the remainder of his days in a secret underground icy frozen prison in the vast Southern tundra, unless he told them where the Avatar was. He willingly complied, adding that they were only there to run research and handle the chemicals the organisation needed, they weren't involved in the capturing or torturing of the Avatar.

At the word torture, everybody's ears perked up in anger. Asami, wild eyed shoved the man up by the collar of his shirt, and nearly strangled him to death, until Mako pulled her off of him.

Lin didn't let him get out of reach. She kept him in close proximity, as they neared a concealed steel doorway. She tried to use her metal bending to twist the door knobs from the other side, but it wouldn't work.

"It's not only platinum steel locks, but you also have to have credentials and secret passcodes to access what's beyond this room. Stay back." The timid scientist begged. 

"If you alert them that were are outside this door, I swear-" Asami threatened.

The man knocked thrice, paused, one more knock, another pause, then five times. To which a short moment later, a layer of rock shifted to the left revealing a platinum door. A small hatch opened, and tiny eyes revealed themselves from behind it. 

"Ganju? What are you doing here? You're not meant to be here." the man behind the hatch asked. Thankfully he couldn't see the others, carefully hidden out of sight.

"It's important. He wanted me to bring another dose, a more vital dose." The scientist replied nervously.

"He should have everything already Ganju, what's really going on?"

"Do you really want to be questioning his orders?! I'm doing as he asked!" 

"Fine." The hatch shut. The sound of bolts and knobs being twisted and yanked open, followed by the creak of the door being opened, revealed another mysterious masked man. Once he noticed the scientists' empty hands he knew something was wrong. He yelled for help, right about the time Lin stepped into view and earth-bent the ground beneath his feet and launched him into the air and flung him behind the railings he was standing on. The team sprinted into the concealed room. Tenzin, Lin, Mako and Bolin handled the onslaught of the guards, while Asami raced around them looking from above the mezzanine for--

"Korra!"

She was completely still on a steel table. The few scientists that were surrounding her, quickly scavenged away as Mako made his way round to them and quickly arrested them. Asami leapt down, chasing after Korra, when another masked criminal stopped her before she could get close, and attacked her. Driven by the pure adrenaline of having finally found Korra, Asami fought with such extreme ferocity she'd never experienced before, and quickly took the man down, shattering his bones in several places and electrocuting him for good measure. 

She raced up to Korra's side.

"Korra! It's okay, I'm here. You're okay, I promise." She quickly untied her wrist and ankle chains and held her head in her hands. But Korra didn't wake. By this point Bolin was next to her, gently shaking her but she still didn't move. Asami, shaking, checked for a pulse, while Mako slammed a scientist against the wall, a white hot flame concentrated into the form of a knife in his hands, held dangerously close to his throat, demanding answers as for why Korra's not awake.

"It's the poison! A toxic mechanic poison extracted from the remainders of a meteorite that Zaheer made us develop. It keeps the user under a subconscious state, one which they can never wake from."

"How do we stop it?! Wheres the cure?!"

"There is no cure! Zaheer made it very clear there was meant to be no way of curing this."

Tears were brewing in Asami's eyes, when Bolin muttered his most genius thought, one that had the potential of saving Korra; "if it's metallic, surely Beifong can metal bend the poison out of Korra's body!?" Lin looked at him completely bewildered, but knew it was worth a try. Asami clutched Korra's hand for dear life. Bolin prayed to Raava, that Korra was going to be okay. Mako watched, eyes completely white in what seemed like helpless hope, while Lin stood at the base of Korra, took up a strong stance, and extended her arms, sensing and scanning every inch of metal within the room. She could feel the earth in every element of metal; the walls, the floors, utensils, needles, the radio, knives, saws, even the metal handcuffs now strapped securely onto every single masked man and lab-rat, until finally she zeroed in on the subtle remnants of metallic poison in Korra's body. Her fingers gripped the air, locking onto the poison inside her, as she slowly pulled the metal and felt it react to her command, react to her pull and move through her body. Lin pulled and pulled until her outstretched fingers, curled into fists and the metallic, chrome coloured poison formed  as bubbles and beads of liquid on Korra's skin, until finally she yanked it free of her completely and enclosed it into a clear cylinder.

Korra's eyes shone completely white as she gasped for air. She struggled to blink away the whiteness that overwhelmed her eyes, before they disappeared and were immediately replaced with the tranquil blue that had captured Asami so intensely since the day they first met. They zeroed in on Asami, while she steadily held her back, stroking her hair calmly and kissing her forehead, whispering that everything was okay, that everything was going to be fine now. Korra was safe. Korra was okay. She was home. 

The calm of Asami's words eased Korra's mind and body back to safety as she fell, safely and peacefully, into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Please, let me know what you think. I'll be posting the second chapter shortly and as I said in the summary, the banquet is where everything takes a turn... 
> 
> In terms of the narrating, Asami kicks it off, telling it 4 years into the future. The story will most likely stay in the past, and work its way forward to minimise confusion and keep it straightforward and simple. 
> 
> I have several other fictions similar to this in a conceptual type thinking process, and will probably be posting their first chapters up soon. Some may bare a resemblance to this storyline because I liked different alterations and paths in this main type of story, and wanted to do both so they'd have a split type of storyline if that makes sense, but others are completely brand new in different AU. 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you still are, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
